1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scent carrying devices such as candles and more particularly, to wickless candles.
2. Description of Related Art
The marketplace continually seeks a way to satiate society's desire to be surrounded by appealing fragrances whether in their homes, offices, vehicles, or other environments. Scents affect our mood which in turn affects our actions and emotions. The candle industry is a multi-billion dollar-a-year business, ever seeking the next hot fragrancing product. One need only review the large number of granted patents on candle variations to illustrate this demand.
Years ago, the only candles available on the market were traditional solid wicked candles found in a jar or holder. Since then, the marketplace has exploded with variations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,771 “Gel Candle and Method of Making, U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,334 “Soy Bean Wax Candles” and “U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,137 “Vegetable Oil Candle” are three examples of such candle variations, each sought to fulfill a specific need.
Possibly the most familiar type of candle to the consumer is the wicked candle in a jar. Wicked solid candles in jars exhibit several disadvantages. The most obvious is smoke, which can discolor adjacent walls, ceilings or personal items. The second is fire, which can be life threatening and extremely destructive. In a traditional wicked jar candle, the wax melts as a result of the heat expelled from the burning wick. A large amount of wax pools in the jar and the jar and the wax both become very hot, causing a potentially messy and dangerous situation if a child or even adult were to touch or overturn the jar. Wicked candles can cause a significant threat to person and property if left unattended or if the consumer forgets to blow out the flame.
In an attempt to eliminate these disadvantages, one of the most important evolutions in the candle industry has been the development of the wickless jar candle, designed to be placed on an electrical warmer in order to release the fragrance. Wickless jar candles eliminate smoke and the risk of fire, as there is no open flame. Unfortunately they do not solve the problem of the glass jar becoming hot or the large amount of hot wax pooling in the jar. Both wicked and wickless solid candles in jars are costly and difficult to ship.
As the marketplace has struggled to solve the dangers associated with smoke, open flame and hot wax, various new products have continued to emerge, including warming fragrance oils, gel candles, liquid candles, and wax blocks. A liquid candle typically consists of a jar containing kerosene or a similar volatile oil, a small amount of fragrance oil and a wick. A benefit of liquid candles and warming fragrance oils is that because there is no solid paraffin one does not need to apply as much heat to release the scent. Less heat means less pooling of hot wax and a jar that is not as hot to the touch. Yet a major disadvantage is that liquid candles do not put forth quite the same scent as traditional solid candles. When a wicked candle burns it releases not only the fragrance trapped within the wax but also the smell of the melting hot wax itself. This gives wicked candles their traditional appealing fragrance and is something that cannot be replicated by warming fragrance oils or liquid candles. Also, pure liquid, as found in liquid candles, is difficult to store, potentially dangerous should a child or pet try to drink it, and can easily spill.
Despite the marketplace explosion of fragrance-emitting products, there is yet a need for a scent carrying device that minimizes mess, danger and shipping cost. There is a need for a candle to throw off a fragrance as similar to a traditional wicked candle as possible, yet be environmentally friendly in its composition, be affordable, be safe and be more versatile than the candle compositions currently available. In addition, the solution should provide a stronger and longer lasting scent than the currently available products and should allow flexibility of use and customization by the customer.